


Protected

by TheSilverElite13



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverElite13/pseuds/TheSilverElite13
Summary: A warlord has been risen. But what will become of him?Enoch, a newly risen human, has learned that he is the hope of the enslaved. He will have to join with a shady hunter and take down a very powerful titan.Will he succeed?





	Protected

When Enoch woke, many warlords felt it. The instantaneous shift in the world, the power moving across the dirt of the ground and through the air, the skies. They knew someone was risen that would be a threat.

From Enoch's view though, he was violently risen, clutching at his chest and screaming so loudly his ghost zipped away in fear. Around the male fire licked at the grass and scorched the ground.

Shivering, Enoch clutched onto himself, pulling his knees to his chest and going completely silent. The ghost has never seen something so peculiar, anything so odd and scary as this. No other companion has ever said their risen acted like this. Maybe he died suddenly? The ghost fluttered it's fins around, and then slowly approached the male. “Are you alright..?” it asked softly, it's soothing voice making Enoch pause and shift to look at the little drone. 

He said nothing, though his eyes showed he was paying attention and calming slightly. 

“..Hey, you're alright..” it continued to say soft things as it slowly shifted closer to the male. He seemed to be in his late twenties or early thirties, and in decent health.

Seeing him shift, the ghost slowed in its approach, “I won't hurt You..” 

Hearing a snapping behind it, as if a twig was being broken by a heavy foot, and a clinking of armor, the ghost froze, instantly knowing what or who it was. 

A gruff, deep voice spoke, seemingly from the darkness of the surrounding forest, “But I will.” 

This warlord was one of the strongest, a large male with larger armor, furs and cloth that seemed to drape off him like hive ritual clothing, rotting at the bottom with moss seemingly growing from him. “I am the earth incarnate.” The ghost knew this was a boast, though to the terrified male on the ground, it just made him more terrifying. The giant walked over to the male, making a grab for the ghost who immediately disappeared in a flash of light. Standing over him, the huge form of the male leaned down, fist seemingly doused in void and absorbing light around it. 

Grabbing Enoch's throat, the male growled, “Get in my way I will snuff out your small flicker. You are nothing to the warlords.” Enoch clawed at his arm and hand, only getting his makeshift gloves and fingers being eaten away by the energy surrounding the larger male's arm. 

“I will permit you to stay in my territory only if you stay out of my towns. Stay away.” throwing Enoch to the ground, the male stepped on his chest and leaned onto it, making the smaller male gasp for breath as his eyes tear up. Crying out as his ribs began to strain and crack, the larger male made a huffing noise, “Thank me for sparing you. I am your life-giver.” 

As the male disappeared into the brush, Enoch feared getting up, moving at all. It hurt so much to breathe.

As his ghost appeared on the edges of his vision, he started to cry. Worry filled the little drones’ eye, “Shhh Shhh you'll attract attention. Shhh I'll take care of it..” moving closer the little one looked at his chest, a beam of light shining out of its eye. Enoch shifted and whined, feeling his ribs shift back into place, and in a few moments they no longer hurt, merely ached.

Sitting up Enoch looked at the drone and smiled. It was small and almost meaningless, but it was there and the ghost was so happy. 

“Thank you…” Enoch said, his voice raspy and tired. 

The ghost nodded, “Now come on, we have to get you out of here before something or someone else comes for you.” It fluttered over and made itself comfortable in the nape of his neck. Enoch shifted and attempted to stand, stumbling and then gaining his footing.

“Which way..?” He asked, gaze flicking around as he gripped the small tree beside him.

The ghost shifted slightly, “Well.. he restricted you from entering his towns.. But I know one close to here that isn't in any territory. Go to your left” Nodding, Enoch began his slow journey, making sure his footing was secure before putting weight on his foot. He wasn't sure if this was normal, waking up in another time, in another place, but he didn't ask any questions. He hoped he would find a nice family that could take him in at least until he gained his bearings. 

~~~~

Stumbling, Enoch blinked as he looked around. The sun had set not long before, but he was having trouble seeing. The ghost shifted on his shoulder, “Hold out your left hand.” doing so, Enoch raised an eyebrow as the little one continued, “Now close your eyes and focus. Clear your mind, you there? Ok, now think of something that makes you angry. Keep that feeling close, let it course through you. Now clench your hand and push that feeling into your hand...Good!” 

Not sure as to why the ghost was praising him, he opened his eyes slightly and then fully, amazed at the fire that was licking at his hand and wrist. “Why isn't it burning me?” He asked, gaze locked onto the flame. 

“It technically isn't fire, it's something called your light. It fills you, but it is you In a way. It allows you to be risen from the grave, to be powerful if used correctly. You can create with it, or destroy.” 

Enoch smiled, bringing up his other hand only to stop. Where.. why did this arm feel odd? Extinguishing the flame on his hand, the male touched his right arm and raised an eyebrow. It did not feel like flesh, yet he could ‘feel’ when he touched it. Pulling off his glove the male dropped it in fear. His hand, glossy and metallic, shined in the moonlight. The metal digits shifted as he turned his hand, small blue biolights flickered in rhythm with his heartbeat. “Uh…”

Hearing his ghost sigh, and then feeling it shift, he looked at it for a moment, “Do you not remember It? It was with you when you were revived and it was matched to your bio signature. It is part of you.” 

Enoch looked back at it, leaned down, snatched his glove and pulled it on violently. He would have to look at it later. “How much farther is the town?” 

The male had gotten more comfortable talking, now saying more words then previous. “Not far. And it is more of a.. village? They should accept you. You aren't young, so you will not be reckless, and your armor does not hold trophies, so you are not a warlord. Come on, I want to show you my old friend!” 

Quietly chuckling, Enoch followed his little friend who zoomed off ahead of him, stopping every few feet to make sure it's risen was close. 

Once Enoch saw lights he slowed. He noticed that they were not lights though, they were lanterns, the globes hovering as if a watchful old phoenix. He didn't see anyone roaming, so he slowly approached the dirt road. Gesturing for his ghost, the little drone returned to its perch on his shoulder. It knew these people, but these people didn't know his risen.

“Who goes there!?” Enoch heard a voice call from down the street. He didn't know what to say, but answered anyways, “I am merely one that is in need!” He couldn't stop the waver in his voice, the instant watering of his eyes. He was in bad shape and he knew it, just didn't want to admit it. 

The voice eventually made a series of noises similar to birds, and the windows started to open and people slowly exited their homes. They were ready for him, they knew he was coming. He fell to his knees, too weak to stand anymore. Feeling himself become dizzy, the world became black.


End file.
